


Another Chance at Bliss

by Spatz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canonical Character Death, Desk Sex, Ethical Dilemmas, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Sexual Assault, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Teacher-Student Relationship, only not exactly because Shiro is ethical like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz
Summary: Shiro wasn’t really sure how he’d gotten here, exactly, with a student sitting on his desk with her foot in his lap, but he does know he needs to figure it out in a hurry, or things are going to happen that he can’t ever take back.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/gifts).



> So, pentapus posted [this lovely piece of Shiro/Allura fanart](https://pentapoda.tumblr.com/post/159191191751/im-into-it-d) featuring Allura in a very short skirt, which inspired theLiterator to write a ficlet ([originally posted on Tumblr](https://theliterator.tumblr.com/post/159208772264/pentapoda-im-into-it-d-because-i-cant-resist)), which inspired Spatz to [write porn](http://cactusspatz.tumblr.com/post/159347137955/pentapoda-theliterator-pentapoda-im-into). Fandom is a beautiful place. :)
> 
> Warning for a brief description of past sexual assault (Haggar->Shiro), and background death of Alfor.

Shiro wasn’t really sure how he’d gotten here, exactly, with his student, a _student_! sitting on his desk with her foot in his lap, but he does know he needs to figure it out in a hurry, or things are going to happen that he can’t ever take back.

Allura’d approached him after class three weeks ago, (and that was one hell of a name – he may as well be in a really, really sketchy porno with a student on his desk named _Allura_ ), and said “Professor Shiro, I was a little worried about the homework for tonight. My father is ill, and I don’t know whether I’ll be able to get the reading done.”

He’d done the right thing: “Go to the hospital, focus on your family, and if you have trouble keeping up you can see me during office hours once he’s better.”

He’s not sure whether that was where the problems had started, or if it had been the week after, when her uncle had sent him a curt email that was copied to every other professor and TA Allura had classes with that said merely “We are sorry to say that Allura’s father, Alfor, died peacefully in hospital last night. Allura will be taking some time off from her studies to handle the arrangements.”

He’d done the right thing, dashed off an email to let them know he’d be happy to work with her on any missed material, and set it aside in his mind; he had 500 other students to deal with as well, after all.

But he was pretty sure that it would be really, _really_ gauche to blame the situation on the girl collapsing in his arms after class, crying quietly, and his immediate decision to get them both to the privacy of his office.

And now, she was sitting on his desk with her foot in his lap, a determined look on her face and a crumpled tissue in her hand, and Shiro was pretty sure he’d both lost all control of the situation and all ability to deny to the ethics boards that he hadn’t had any idea what was going on.

“Professor Shiro, thank you,” she said, a little more earnestly than he’d expected. “No one wants to… they just wish for me to help _them_ grieve, and I feel so alone…”

Shiro shouldn’t, he really really shouldn’t, but he wrapped his fingers around her ankle and squeezed gently. “I’m glad I can help you, Allura,” he told her, and he watched her smile with mixed feelings of excitement and hopelessness. Her ankle was strangely delicate in his hands; he could wrap his fingers all the way around and feel the silk of her skin on his palm. She must have shaved earlier, to feel so smooth. She had definitely planned this.

She'd always been his cleverest student.

The thought sparked unpleasantly off an old memory, one that he thought – _hoped_ – he'd forgotten. _You could be my greatest student,_ Professor Haggar had whispered in his ear, her long nails biting into his wrist where she'd pinned him against her office door, too strong against his gawky teenaged limbs. _If you tell anyone, I'll destroy you._

His hands tightened around Allura's ankle when she tried to move her foot down into the space between his legs. "I'm sorry, I can't," he said, throat clenching with that old, familiar panic and guilt. This situation wasn't the same at all. He wasn't hurting her; she wasn't eighteen, scared and alone. But she was newly orphaned, like he'd been, and he remembered the raw vulnerability of that wound all too well. He tried to focus. "I'm still your teacher, Allura. And you're grieving."

Allura's face hardened. "I'm not addled, or a child. I'm 21, I know what I want."

"I believe you." Shiro swallowed, and let his fingers slide up the tempting brown curve of her calf. "And believe me, I want it, too, but I can't help you by doing wrong. I don't want this to be something either of us regrets."

Allura studied him, the mobile bow of her mouth twisting. "Very well," she said, tugging her foot away. She slid her shoes back on, her long pale curls falling down to hide her expression, and strode out of his office without looking back.

Shiro dropped his head back against his chair, and reminded himself (and his painfully hard dick) that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

Allura came back precisely five minutes before the end of his office hours the following evening. She held a carbon copy form in her hand.

"Hello, Allura. How can I help you?" Shiro said, trying to keep his voice level. She was wearing a very short skirt today, so even with her knee-high socks, a distracting expanse of smooth brown leg was on display – and he was sure that _display_ was the intent, given how far her shirt was unbuttoned.

He jerked his eyes back up, flushing, when Allura dropped the form on his desk. "I'd like to withdraw from your class."

"Of course," Shiro said, his heart sinking. Allura had regretted it after all; he'd made her uncomfortable, and now she needed to get away. He pulled the form towards him and signed; the registrar and her advisor had already done so, which made it complete, so he tore off his copy and slid it into a drawer, hiding it from sight. "We'll miss you in discussions. You always had good ideas." He smiled painfully and held the form out to her.

"I still do," Allura said, tucking the paper into her bag. She looked up at the clock – 6 o'clock exactly – walked to the door, and locked it.

Shiro sat bolt upright in his chair.

"Now that I'm not your student any more, shall we continue our discussion from yesterday?" She stalked – there was really no other word for it – back to his desk, came around the side, and sat herself directly in front of him. Her skirt slid precariously further up, and Shiro felt his whole body flush hot.

The part of his brain that was still an expert in medieval warfare admired her tactics: the building was almost empty this late on a Friday, and she wasn't wearing any underwear.

He licked his lips. "You present a compelling argument." 

As if to prove his point, Allura pulled a condom out of the tiny breast pocket of her shirt and set it down on the desk beside her, and Shiro couldn't help it. He laughed.

Her eyes brightened at the sound, and tension that he hadn't even noticed flowed out of her shoulders. That, more than anything, decided him.

Shiro stood up and stepped between her legs. "Can I kiss you?" he asked.

Allura plucked his glasses off and set them to the side, and Shiro had never been so happy to be near-sighted. Her blue-green eyes shone with mischief as she looked up at him. "I'm happy to accept an oral rebuttal," she said, her lips curling.

He kissed them, the tempting pink curve turning out to be just as soft as he'd hoped. She opened her mouth, hot and eager, and he dove forward, pressing her back and down on the desk. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her long legs around his hips, arching up into him. 

Even with her skirt and his pants still between them, Shiro could feel the heat of her against his erection. His cock twitched, painfully hard where it was caught in his briefs, and he pressed forward, rubbing blindly against her cleft. She bit down on his lip and started scrabbling at the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off as it came open.

Shiro pulled back a little and Allura came up with him, clinging to his bare shoulders and still kissing him frantically as he shrugged out of his button-down. He caught her with one arm as he fumbled with his belt and kissed back, licking into her mouth. She sucked on his tongue, filthy and promising, and Shiro lost track of what he was doing entirely for a long moment, lost in the sensation.

Allura's hand came down to join Shiro's on his buckle and it suddenly came free. He broke from the kiss and tried to focus, his breath already coming hard. He lowered Allura back onto the desk and unzipped, pushing his pants down and groaning as his cock sprang loose. He stroked himself a few times, not that he needed it – there was a condom, somewhere....

Allura pushed it into his hands and Shiro got the damn thing unwrapped and rolled down his shaft in record time, and then looked up at Allura. 

This was such a bad idea, but it was hard to remember that when she was propped up on her elbows on his desk, her legs splayed in a truly inspiring display of flexibility. She was so wet already, her thighs and the lips of her cunt glistening with it, and Shiro couldn't help sliding his hands down to the crease of her hips and pressing his thumb against her hole.

Allura whined, gripping his arms, and he pushed his first knuckle in, transfixed by the sight of his pale skin against her darker folds and the brighter pink of her center.

"I don't need any prep," Allura gasped, her nails digging into his skin with desperation but her accent making the words obscenely crisp. "Just fuck me."

His thumb slid all the way in without resistance as she bucked her hips up to meet him, so Shiro took her at her word. He rubbed the head of his erection against her once, slicking it with her wetness, and then pushed in on a single thrust. Allura cried out, tightening around his length, and reached back to brace herself on the far edge of the desk.

Shiro rocked into her a few times, squeezing his eyes shut at the sweet drag of her inner walls, the hot slick feel of her. It had been a while, and she felt incredible. He ground against her, thrusting deep, and her legs tightened around his hips.

"Harder," she demanded, and he looked up to see her eyes alight and challenging. She was still fully dressed, but her skirt was rucked up around her waist, her hair was wild, her cheeks flushed. She looked obscene, and fully alive for the first time in weeks.

"Alright, princess," he said, grinning, and pulled her in to meet him as he slammed his cock home.

Shiro pounded into her, fast and relentless, tilting her hips until she started making high, desperate 'ah, ah' sounds in the back of her throat and scrabbling at the desk. He slid his hands up to her knees, spreading them wide, and she cried out at the sudden stretch. "Oh god, please," she begged, "please, harder–"

He dropped his thumb down just under her clit and flicked, his nail catching the sensitive hood, and she screamed, clenching around him. He did it again, and again, his cock throbbing as she spasmed and peaked fast, her legs pulling him deep as she arched in ecstasy. 

Breathing hard, he slowed his thrusts, stroking her down through the aftershocks inside and out, his thumb circling lazily through the wetness over her clit, her lips, the rim of skin where she stretched around his shaft. When she twitched with something that was less pleasure and more over-sensitivity, he made a colossal effort and stilled completely.

She was panting, her nipples hard and pulling at the thin fabric of her shirt – was she not wearing a bra either? holy crow, this girl was gonna kill him – and Shiro gave into temptation and flicked the last few buttons free. Sliding his hands up from the narrow span of her waist to the high swell of her breasts, he bent down and kissed the paler triangle of skin around her areola, where a very small bikini had once shaded her skin. He breathed over the pebbled rim of her nipple, watching it tighten further, and she clutched at the nape of his neck.

"I can't usually come twice in a row," she warned him, her voice husky. 

Shiro stopped and looked up at her. "Do you mind if I try?" he asked. He'd been hoping to– but he could pull out if she was too sensitive, jerk off over her stomach and see what his come looked like on her darker skin– He bit his lip and kept his hips from twitching reflexively at the thought.

"Oh, please do," Allura said, laughing. On impulse, Shiro leaned up and kissed the dimple of her cheek, revealed by her laugh. Her smile dropped away into a bewildered stare, and Shiro looked away, feeling oddly embarrassed. That wasn't what Allura wanted here, apparently.

He ducked down to mouth along her jawline, pausing to suck gently below her ear when he heard her breathing change. Her hand came up and threaded tentatively into his hair, scruffing through the buzz and up to wind her fingers into the longer section at the crown of his head. 

Her grip tightened and she groaned as he started to rock into her again. Shiro kept his strokes short, circling his hips and grinding deep, letting their whole fronts rub together as he built up a new rhythm, close and dirty. He slid his arms under her shoulders to keep her tight against him, but kept his face tucked against her neck, letting the world and his thoughts fall away under the clutch and slide of her around his cock, the press of her hips, and the breathy sounds Allura was starting to make again, right in his ear.

Shiro was getting close – he could feel it building, his balls drawing up, his heart pounding – and he clung to his control by a hair, determined to get Allura there again first. 

Allura, apparently just as determined to surprise him, fisted her hand in his hair and dragged his head up. "Kiss me," she demanded, and he shuddered and fell into her.

Their mouths met in an open, sloppy kiss, clumsy until Shiro pushed up to get a better angle. She gasped into his mouth as his hips ground against her pubis, and pulled at his hair until his scalp tingled, the sensation spreading down his spine. He rutted frantically against her, racing the feeling, and caught her cries with his mouth until she jolted once, twice, and came, clenching around him.

Shiro moaned and let himself go, thrusting a handful more times into her soft heat before he followed her down, his mind blank with pleasure.

A timeless stretch later, he opened his eyes. Allura had gone limp, her eyes closed and her head tilted back on the desk. Her soft breasts were still pressed against his chest and he could feel her breathing start to slow and settle. Shiro bent to kiss her reddened lips, and felt something squeeze in his chest when she sighed happily and opened to him, sweet and lazy.

When he started to soften and slip out, he pressed a final kiss to her mouth and carefully pulled away. Gripping the base of the condom, Shiro grabbed a few tissues and then placed the box within Allura's reach before moving to the trash can to take care of his own mess.

"Oh! Thank you," she said, sounding startled but pleased.

"No problem," he said, and chose not to examine why that, of all the things that had just happened, made him blush hardest.

Shiro took his time cleaning up and found his glasses on the desk before looking back at Allura. She'd piled her dirty tissues neatly by her hip and had moved on to pulling her socks back up. Bending backwards in a maneuver that made Shiro flush again, she fetched her bag off the far corner of the desk and pulled out – a pair of underwear.

Shiro laughed, giddy with affection, and said, quite without any input from his brain, "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Allura blinked up at him, clearly shocked, and all of the awkward moments Shiro had forgotten from earlier rushed back to him at once, and what she'd said at the beginning, about people wanting things from her when all she wanted was to grieve for herself. That's what this had been, not...what Shiro was asking. He was her _professor_ – or had been – and they'd had sex – _really great_ sex – and that was all.

"You don't have to," he said, thoroughly ashamed of himself. "Obviously. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have–"

"Yes," Allura interrupted. "I'd like that." She hopped off the desk and pressed her palms to Shiro's chest – still carrying her underwear in one hand, dammit. He brought his hand up and wrapped his fingers around Allura's, holding her in place.

"Maybe somewhere near your place," Allura added, looking up at him through her lashes. "I think I'd like to get you naked and ride you next time."

Shiro's mouth went dry, and Allura laughed and went up on her toes to kiss him.


End file.
